


【诺灿/娜俊】溺海

by meggieyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggieyu/pseuds/meggieyu
Summary: 主诺灿车一辆有一点娜俊吵架梗ABO设定





	【诺灿/娜俊】溺海

**Author's Note:**

> 中秋节贺文  
祝大家中秋节快乐  
我太难了，被搞死了快  
终于找到个不挂的，撒花🌸

01  
李帝努将头放在李东赫肩上，眼睛微闭，带笑的唇勾起一道新月。  
丝滑的巧克力香从李东赫颈间散漫开来，他轻嗅几口，凑地更近了，像一只想跟主人讨宠的萨摩耶。  
李东赫感受到肩膀上的重量，并不在意，眉眼低垂地看着手机上粉丝发来的留言。看到一条消息打算转过头和李帝努分享，却堪堪碰上了他的嘴唇。  
上唇瓣迅速擦过的悸动似过电般在两人脑袋里炸开花。  
流星从大气表划过，绚烂短暂地带出一条长长的尾巴，许愿的人以为是难得一见的巧合，却不知道，这是宇宙给地球的一个轻飘飘的吻。  
李帝努迅速移出镜头，笑意不减丝毫，狡黠地像偷吃糖的小孩，牛奶白的皮肤过于显色，如醉酒的红晕逐渐爬上面庞。  
李东赫也没好到哪去，大脑当机，捂住嘴巴，可压不住嘴角的弧度，藏不住眼底的欣喜。  
他们刚刚吻上了？！  
明明什么都做过了，但还是会在某些时刻突然有种回到学生时代的感觉，青涩稚嫩，牵个手都会心跳个不停，是因为阳光太好？因为风儿不闹？又或是因为……  
不是啊。因为是他啊。  
“你真的很危险，差点亲上了。”  
李帝努听着李东赫红着耳朵蹩脚地整理，不置可否，眼睛眯起来，精致的雕塑脸庞是微笑的维纳斯。

02  
牛奶的温香和巧克力的甜腻在空气里拥吻，粉丝感觉不到，但罗渽民和黄仁俊感受得到。  
他们错过了刚刚两人电光火石间的触碰，可是弥漫在四周的信息素张扬地宣告着两人的突发事件。  
你们俩不是想在直播里干起来吧？！  
黄仁俊表面镇定，心里已经蠢蠢欲动——给这俩不着四六的人来个锁喉得了，刚把两个未成年送走就来这出？！能换个时间段腻歪吗？！  
罗渽民延续直播里的少话设定，看不出情绪波动，被粉丝夸赞的素来深情的眼睛里是一汪沉静的墨色，他似是不在意地扫了一眼身旁有点低气压的黄仁俊。

03  
直播进行的很顺利，吃饭睡觉打豆豆的日常唠嗑，粉丝也是很受用，留言满天飞，看起来其乐融融的氛围，只有当局者才明白真实情况。  
李帝努和李东赫腻在一起，仿佛融化的牛奶巧克力，肩膀紧靠间传递彼此过热的体温，房间里的信息素逐渐飙高，两个人的视线迷离起来。  
黄仁俊觉得自己都要被逼得发情了，简短的结束语后，迅速拖着罗渽民往外跑。  
“这两人疯了是吧。”  
黄仁俊“哐”的一声关上门，隔绝了两个世界，少年清秀的面庞带着怒气，蹙起眉头，澄澈眼神里火光四溢，贝齿咬着，将字一个个嚼碎了吐出来。  
罗渽民轻轻拍了拍他的肩，走廊灯光昏暗，藏在阴影里的脸看不到表情，语气带着节制的关心。  
“你还好吗？”  
“挺好的。”  
黄仁俊不动声色地避开了罗渽民的手，简洁的回答让对话到此为止，眸子里的冷漠开始松动。

04  
“嗯…”  
李东赫还没反应过来，为什么那俩人闪地这么快，一个赋有侵略性的吻就占据了他所有的心思。  
李帝努一手扶着李东赫的后脑勺贴近着彼此的距离，另一只手向伸进他的T-shirt里点火，把人搞得哼哼唧唧的。  
李东赫手环上李帝努的脖子，热情的回应，抛下所有的顾虑，今晚只有他们俩，明天有行程又怎样，不管了。  
“我好想你。”  
李帝努轻咬李东赫的嘴角，手在他软软的腰际一掐，被欲望沾染的声音低沉暗哑，听得李东赫发软。  
李帝努从机场就开始想了，手沿着李东赫的胸口下滑，他知道被衣物遮盖下的躯体有多美妙，好想他，好想要他。  
李东赫眨巴着眼睛，微微弓起背，手卡住他的手，笑容里是嗔怪——机场这么多人看着，干嘛呢。他当然知道他在渴望些什么，但，最近行程好多。萨摩耶可可爱爱，可也很能折腾人啊。  
李帝努抵着李东赫的额头，眼睛里是翻腾的情欲，却依旧留有一丝清明，可怜巴巴的望着他。  
“可以吗？”  
李东赫微微张嘴喘着气，瞳孔里氤氲着一团水雾——手都扣在他皮带上了还问可不可以？他是非逼着他说些难为情的话吗？！气呼呼吻上对方的唇，闭上眼睛，当是默许。  
李帝努瞬间领会，轻笑一下，舌头闯进对方的领地，这次好像不止他在想呢。

05  
“李帝…努，你他妈…慢…一点…”  
李东赫被顶的眼冒金星，腰下是李帝努体贴放的枕头，他的腿被他架在肩膀上，这个姿势让人更好得攻略城池。  
天花板的灯光亮的刺眼，李帝努背着光，整个人像笼着一层雾，李东赫眼角湿红一片，手边的床单被他紧紧抓着，快感层层漫上来，一种类似溺水的窒息感将他包裹。  
“嗯…哈…李帝努，抱抱…我…”  
李帝努将李东赫的腿环在腰上，用手将他的手指撑开，贴合缝隙握紧，解救被揉皱的床单，另一只手抱着他的腰坐起来。  
李东赫被突然改变的体位刺激地发紧，身体有些颤得抱着李帝努，埋在他的颈间，沉溺在灭顶地快感里。  
春光乍泄，一室旖旎。

06  
“惨了！”黄仁俊洗完澡翻来覆去在房间里找手机，突然想起，“我把手机落在李东赫他们俩房间里了！”  
同为舍友的钟辰乐打着游戏，看着黄仁俊着急忙慌打开门打算去拿的样子出声提醒，“我劝你还是不要现在去，明天早上再说吧。你不是还有pad吗？”  
钟辰乐虽然是提早退出了直播，但并不意味着回来他没看啊，就那俩人直播里小情侣似的黏黏腻腻那样，现在估计……嗯，他现在未成年，还是不应该知道的好。  
黄仁俊听钟辰乐这么一说，倒是有理，现在去极有可能撞见非常和谐的一幕。他握着把手站在门边踌躇，“烦”字写在脸上，虽然说是这么说，但，作为一个21世纪的人类，没有手机真的就没有灵魂啊。  
“有其他办法吗？”

07  
“Can I go where you go？  
Can we always be this close？  
Forever and ever  
……”

突然响起的手机铃声把两人都吓了一跳，李东赫神色瞬间清明，长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，甜蜜缠绵的喘息和呻吟被类似小兽的呜咽取代，他推着李帝努想逃。  
骤然收紧的小穴把李帝努夹地倒吸一口凉气，头皮舒爽的发麻，他抓着李东赫的手，安抚地吻着他的锁骨，身下不放松地依旧继续着动作。

“And ah take me out  
And take me home  
Forever and ever  
……”

“黄仁俊的手机，罗渽民打来的。”  
“…他们俩…嗯…怎么回事？”  
“不管这么多，你先想想你自己吧。”  
猛然加快的进攻让李东赫遭不住，手机的音乐声还在响着，他有种被人视奸的羞耻感，怎么会这么长时间还在响？  
“…李帝努，把它…关了…”  
手指抠着李帝努的肩膀，奈何李东赫被顶弄地太激烈，他根本抓不住，一道道的红痕留在人精壮的背上，带着哭腔的请求像猫抓一样挠在李帝努心上。  
“我不。”  
温柔的嗓音说出的话却是那么不近人情，李帝努笑着靠近因羞臊红了脸的小熊，眸子里深情似海，此刻，里面波涛汹涌，掀起万丈狂澜，李东赫一只小舟，被扑翻进浪里。

“All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be over dramatic and true to my lover  
……”

“…你欺负…我…”  
圆圆眼睛里含泪，整张脸皱起来，委屈得不行，故意的，他是故意的，咬着嘴唇压不住破碎的呻吟，变了调子的埋怨在李帝努听来是一支效果极佳的催情剂。  
李帝努故意板起脸来，沉了沉眼色，咬上李东赫的耳垂，软软的肉在齿间被舔弄，滑腻的触感惊得怀里的人一阵颤栗。喘息声和着大提琴般的音色，呢喃在李东赫耳边。  
“就欺负你，只欺负你。”

“You're my my my my  
Oh you're my my my my  
Darling you're my my my my  
Lover”

08  
黄仁俊接过李东赫递过来的手机，有些大的领口将他身上星星点点的痕迹带出来点。黄仁俊庆幸自己昨天晚上没有贸然行动，不然…嗯…他懂的。  
李东赫和李帝努昨天晚上一路折腾到凌晨三点才睡，李东赫现在觉得自己整个人都是飘着的，一步一步像踏进云里。  
“年轻人，不要纵欲过度啊。”  
黄仁俊不坏好意地笑着，秉持着不怼不搜美的原则，他有必要给李东赫一个清早见面礼，来弥补他昨晚一晚没手机的空虚感。  
李东赫困得不行，没功夫去在意黄仁俊话里的调侃，他也有一份礼回赠。  
“你看看昨晚谁给你打电话了？吵架就赶紧和好吧。”  
嗯？黄仁俊翻开手机，一个再熟悉不过的名字的映入眼帘。

09  
飞机上，李东赫靠着李帝努睡着了，呼吸轻浅，毫无防备的舒适睡颜。李帝努笑得眉眼弯弯，像是吃了一块极甜的棉花糖，惬意地拉着身旁人的手，闭上眼睛小睡。  
罗渽民没有想到黄仁俊会主动坐到他的旁边，明明昨天黄仁俊还对他爱理不理的，电话也不接，他还在找弄着方法哄人，而现在，好像不用了？  
“昨天我电话落在李东赫他们房间里了。”  
冷战三天后，黄仁俊主动说的第一句话，罗渽民有点愣住了，看向有些拉不下脸的人，眼神飘忽，舌头打结。  
“我的意思是…那个…”  
“我听懂了。”  
明媚的笑容在少年脸上绽开，人间四月天。

10  
大朵大朵白云似棉絮铺开，一千米高空上阳光灿烂，倾洒进弦窗里。

—END—


End file.
